Batter Up
by DKM
Summary: Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten, but you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then something good is bound to happen. Written for Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music and Lyrics.


**Batter Up!**

By: DKM

Rating: K

Pairing: Oliver/Felicity

Season/Episode: Before shit happened between Oliver and Tommy

Category: Humor/Romance

Music: "Swing" by Trace Atkins

Written for: Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music & Lyrics

Synopsis: Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten, but you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then something good is bound to happen. Written for Summer of Olicity Challenge 4: Music and Lyrics.

AN: Sorry this was so short. The idea just hit me suddenly and I had to write it. I have a second challenge fic in the works as well, so be on the look out for that one!

AN2: _**What's Your Fantasy**_ has been updated! If you enjoy smut, feel free to check it out on my other profile, **The Dirty Martini**.

Huge thanks to my beta, **hopedreamlovepray,** you are the best!

Disclaimer: My original idea, but I don't own the characters or the show or the music. Just trying to be creative.

* * *

_Take me out to the ball game…_

_Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing  
__Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing batter batter Swing__  
_

The bar scene wasn't exactly Felicity Smoak's first choice for meeting potential dates, but after a series of exceedingly bad online experiences, she'd give up her computers in favor of the traditional way of meeting singles. She'd decided on a small place between Queen Consolidated and Verdant just in case she got a phone call asking her to work that night.

Had it not been for Oliver Queen waltzing into her life (technically, he'd just stepped into her office, not really waltzed, but same difference), Felicity thought she probably wouldn't be having so much trouble in the dating department. He was, after all, one of the most gorgeous men she'd ever laid eyes on. The fact that he was her boss and Starling City's resident vigilante, well, that complicated things.

His secret had become a burden, and every potential boyfriend would have to deal with her crazy schedule and hopefully not ask questions. It didn't' stop her from trying to find someone, though. Yet every guy she did meet ended up getting compared to him. And that was something Felicity was trying to avoid tonight. A couple drinks, some light conversation, that's all she really wanted, someone who would just sit there and listen to her babble about nonsense the entire night.

This place normally attracted Starling City's younger crowd, but not tonight. Tonight marked the first night of some business expo and all the out-of-towners had come to this bar in droves hearing it was the city's best kept secret hot spot. 'No, that's Verdant,' Felicity mused as she took another sip of her cosmopolitan. Scanning the packed bar and eyeing the overabundance of greasy haired men in suits, she rolled her eyes. 'Why did I come here?' she asked herself for the umpteenth time.

There really wasn't much to do here, at least not for her. Hell, she wasn't even big on drinking. A glass of wine at home would have been better than this. 'Maybe I'll just go,' she thought before a deep voice to her right said, "Hey."

Felicity glanced over and was met with a pair of full lips and light brown eyes. The man was decent looking enough: tall, sandy colored hair and dimples when he smiled. She returned the smile.

"So, um…" he began.

_(Strike one)  
__Hey baby do you do come here often_

Felicity blinked. 'Did he really just use that line?' she thought.

_(Strike two)  
__Hey baby now what's your sign__  
_

'Now this is just getting ridiculous,' Felicity thought as she gave him a weak smile and stood. She grabbed her drink and began to walk away. This was not a night she wanted to hear those overused lines.

_(Strike three)  
__Hold on now where you goin'  
__(He is out)__  
_

_Jimmy's out next in line_

That was a fail of epic proportions and Felicity couldn't help by giggle to herself as she found another seat as far away from that loser as was physically possible. 'I can't believe he dropped the astrological sign line,' she thought. It was probably time to high tail it out of there, the clock nearly reaching eleven at night. There were so many things on her to do list for tomorrow from server updates to writing new code for the firewall at Verdant, but Felicity remained, determined to finish the drink she paid nearly ten dollars for.

She settled on people watching to pass the time. They passed her by, some single, other with friends. Then there were those that couldn't keep their hands off each other. They hung onto one another, stealing kisses, softly caressing fingers or whispering sweet nothings. She desperately wanted a love like that: someone she could love with her whole heart, someone who would lay down his life for her.

Felicity's mind drifted and she realized that someday someone would. She just wished that someone would realize she was right under his nose. 'Not a good time to be thinking about Oliver,' Felicity chided herself before taking another large gulp of her drink. She'd had a crush on him from the moment he'd stepped into her office with a bullet riddled laptop and a lie that had just as many holes in it.

Since that day, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him, about his smile, about the way he didn't tease her when she went off on a tangent. He made her feel accepted. And that's what drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Even after several more god awful lies, she kept helping him. Then that fateful night she'd found him shot and bleeding in her car… He'd turned her life around and brought in excitement she never knew existed. No wonder she was having such a hard time finding someone who could even remotely compare to him.

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing_

"Felicity!" an older woman called her name as she stepped up to her. "What are you doing here?" Felicity smiled up at her.

"Ari! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here? And where's Zak?"

Ari, one of the older IT specialists from work, stood beside her and gestured towards the back of the bar. "Bathroom," she said. Felicity nodded. "What brings you here all by your lonesome?"

"Boring night, I just needed to get away from the computer for a little while and socialize."

"Understandable," Ari said. "What about that cute young man that stops by your office almost every day?"

"Oliver Queen?" Felicity asked, incredulously. "He's our boss! Besides, it would be more than a little weird, you know?"

"Pish posh! The way he looks at you, I'd be surprised if his reasons for stopping by so often weren't tech related," Ari dismissed.

'If only you knew,' Felicity thought as she took yet another drink from her martini glass. If they were going to sit here discussing Oliver, she was going to need another drink.

"There you are," Zak said as he came up from behind Felicity and gave Ari a kiss. "Hey, Lis!"

"Hey, Zak."

"So, we're off to grab a bite to eat. Would you like to join us?" Ari offered.

"No, you two go ahead. I think I'll just head home. It's getting late and tomorrow I have servers to deal with."

"Are you sure?" Felicity nodded. "Well, alright then. You have a good night!" She watched as they weaved their way through the crowded bar and left. Taking another drink, her hand slipped into her pocket making sure she had her keys. It wasn't often that Felicity wanted to get out of the city, but tonight she was desperate for some time away from the hustle and bustle. She needed open road and freedom for a change. Just as she was about to stand up and leave, Felicity heard a voice behind her.

"Mind if I joined you?" the man asked.

Felicity turned and surveyed the newcomer. He was dressed in charcoal grey slacks and a maroon polo. His dark hair was nicely styled and his emerald eyes sparkled in the low lighting of the bar. 'Hmm,' Felicity thought. 'Maybe I'll stick around for just a little while longer.'

Motioning to the spot that Ari had vacated, he sidled up next to her and said, "I'm Tom." He extended his hand to her.

"Felicity." She smiled and shook his hand. His grip was firm. Nothing like Oliver's, but it was a good start. 'Stop thinking about Oliver,' she had to remind herself.

"Nice to meet you, Felicity."

"Likewise." They ordered another round from the bartender. "So, Tom, are you from around here?" she asked.

"No, just here on business. What about you?"

"Born and raised."

"Very nice." He took a sip of his beer. "This isn't my first trip to Starling City. The last time I was here was back in college."

"Oh, what college?"

_(First Base)  
__Why yes I went to Harvard__  
_

"Harvard? Impressive," Felicity said as she smiled at him. This guy had potential so far.

_(SAFE)  
__I majored in pre-med  
__(He's got a big lead)__  
_

Felicity found herself leaning in a little. Hmm… A doctor… 'Not bad,' she thought. 'Finally, someone actually worth my time.'

_(Picked off)  
__Just stayed for one semester  
__(It could be… he's out!)__  
_

'Damn it,' Felicity thought. 'Not a doctor.' "So… what do you do?" she asked, her attention suddenly elsewhere. Oliver had stepped up to the bar, flanked by his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, and his bodyguard, John Diggle. Their eyes met and her heart skipped a beat. Oliver raised his scotch glass to her in salute and Felicity mirrored his movement.

'Wait, did Tom just say he was a phone psychic?' Felicity stared at him. 'Oh, hell, he did! I'm so done!' "Tom, will you excuse me?" she asked.

_Tom__'__s out who's next_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
__Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing__  
_

"I see a friend of mine," she continued.

"Of course."

Felicity grabbed her drink and quickly left.

Oliver's breath caught when he looked back at her. She was wearing an emerald green silk blouse and light grey pencil skirt along with a simple pair of black flats and her hair in that trademark ponytail he adored. Tommy had asked him something, causing him to lose eye contact, but now she was no longer at the bar talking to that loser. She was on the move.

_Everybody strikes out nine times out of ten  
__But you got to step up to the plate son 'cause every now and then__  
_

_(Fast ball)  
__She walked right up to me__  
_

"Oliver, hi," Felicity said, flashing him one of her sweet smiles.

"Felicity, what are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Enjoying a drink." Felicity noticed Tommy and Diggle had stopped talking and were trying not to watch. 'Very subtle, boys, very subtle,' she silently chided trying to hide the amused expression on her face. Turning back to Oliver, she began, "So… um… I was wondering…" It was now or never.

_(Here's the pitch)  
__Said could I take you home__  
_

Oliver swallowed, unsure if he'd heard his IT girl right. Felicity wanted to take him home? Was this another one of her embarrassing word vomit moments? He merely stared at her as she dangled the keys to her Mini at him, pulling him from his thoughts. "Uh, yeah," Oliver replied. "Sure." She was drunk. She had to be drunk.

But there was something about the look she gave him that held a promise for the rest of the night. That and she hadn't corrected herself. Or gone off on a tangent, which was very un-Felicity like. Whatever was going on inside her head, he would find out. Right now, Oliver just wanted to enjoy the moment, even if it was only going to last a short time. At some point, Felicity would realize what she'd said and start babbling her apology. For now, he was just going to enjoy the silence.

_(There's a drive)  
__Hey boys I'll see you later__  
_

Setting down the empty scotch glass on the bar, Oliver turned to Tommy and Diggle, raising an eyebrow before grabbing Felicity's keys. When she turned away, he gave them a victorious smile before placing his hand on the small of her back.

'What the hell is going on?' Oliver thought, but didn't dwell on it. Felicity Smoak had grabbed his hand and was practically dragging him out of the bar. Tonight was definitely going to be an interesting night.

_(It could be, it...it is!)  
__Goin' goin' goin' gone__  
_

_Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing  
__Swing batter batter swing batter batter swing batter batter swing__  
_

* * *

_**No, there won't be a sequel to this. I was just having a little fun with the lyrics to one of my favorite songs, so enjoy it! Make up your own sequel! I welcome it!**_


End file.
